


Going Away To War

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [661]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedHi! 29 please for tag (tag anon)29:  going away to war aufor the AU Meme
Series: prompt ficlets [661]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Going Away To War

Scott dresses slowly, taking care to remember how the leather straps were supposed to sit on the green serge of his coat. His Captain’s bars were still shiny and new, buffed to a sheen that reflected his worried eyes. Six months ago, he’d been a big brother, a student, carefree.

Then war had broken out, and his country had put out the call. He had to answer.

His clothes still feel stiff, his uniform pieces trickling in from central supply as he’d worked the drills and learned to lead in the safety of the training camp.

Six months didn’t feel long enough to make the change from student to soldier. It didn’t feel long enough for the world to turn upside down. But some friends had already shipped out, their letters from the front shifting in tone from jovial notes about being home for Christmas to more grim descriptions of mud and metal.

The last few had been redacted by the censors, stamped “for morale.” Scott had reflected he’d rather have read whatever horrors they contained then have the long black lines sucking in the worst he could imagine.

But he had to do his duty; he’d not present his mother a white feather.

They’re all downstairs, waiting for him to wish him well and send him off to the front. To do his duty.

Scott used his old civilian shirt to dab his eyes, dry his face. He put on his cap and found a mirror. His eyes were already older and the worst they’d seen so far were wooden bayonets and straw-stuffed enemies.

He took a deep breath and found a smile last made real six months ago. He tweaked his cap to a jaunty angle, scooped up his duffel, and went to say goodbye to everything he’d ever known.


End file.
